This invention relates to a case assembly for dispensing plastic material from a bag-like container having flexible walls. More particularly, this invention relates to a combined protective cover for a bag-like container of plastic material and a dispensing device for the plastic material.
The bag-like container can be similar to that shown and described in our co-pending applications Ser. Nos. 06/903,970 filed Sept. 5, 1986 for DISPENSING DEVICE and 07/091,079 filed Aug. 31, 1987 for BAG-LIKE CONTAINER, each the invention of Hubert A. Bedwell and Ronald C. Dreyer. The container has flexible walls. A spout is mounted on one of the flexible walls.